User talk:H-DRules
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Qualifiers page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 21:06, February 3, 2010 Tips and stuff Hi H-DRules, I'm Helloher, one of the regular contributers around here. I saw you were asking for some tips. First, I'll show you the regular wiki rules, which you probably already saw. * Do not speak like Jonathan Pearce. The wiki is for creating an accurate, professional view on what happened in the battle, not for creating a new commentary. * Do not use slang terms. Robots do not "have a go at each other." They "attack each other". * Do not refer to any robot other than clusterbots as a "they". Robots are singular. Please use "it". * Do not use exclamation marks when writing battle summaries. * Do not use the term "it's". It is not correct grammar. * Do not abbreviate. The robot's names are Wheely Big Cheese and Spirit of Knightmare, not WBC and SoK. * Do not use Roman Numerals. Please use numbers. If you like, I can show you different parts of the wikicode. Just 'ask how do you make a template' or 'how do I make this' or whatever on my talk page and I'll be delighted to help you. Finally, I'd like to offer you a custom signature like mine. You will have seen other examples around the wiki, like TG's, RA2's and perhaps SM's or Gutripper's. You can request different text, colour or font. Just ask. Oh, and thanks for the edits so far, they have been on the whole very good. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, I appreciate the help and offer, once again thank you.--H-DRules 10:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's no problem. May I suggest that you don't start a new heading when you are continuing on with the same topic? Also, if you have accepted the offer for a signature, what colour and wording would you like? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, let me think, could you do yellow? If not then blue please. Oh and thanks for the advice about the heading, I don't really want to look to stupid.Another thing, seeing as I quite shy about leaving messages on talk pages, is it O.K if I ask you here how to make a table. I know they have the information in the help section it's just I don't really understand it. Thanks.--H-DRules 11:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll do the sig in a minute. To make a table, you first add If you need screenshots or more help, just ask. Here's your sig: "H-DRules (talk) " Go into preferences and paste it into the box labelled custom signature. Make sure you tick the box too. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 12:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the sig but I still can't really make a table, so I think I'm just going to have to just edit things from now on. Thanks for the advice anyway, I appriciate it a lot.--''H-DRules (talk)' 13:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I made a small mistake with the sig: "'H-DRules (talk)' " I'll post soem screensots about the table if you like. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That would be great.Thanks. --"'H-DRules (talk)' " 14:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) One minute then. Also, you can delete the " at the beginning and end of your sig. that was there just to show you the right bits to copy. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Here we go: 400px Ask if you need more help. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 14:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats great. Thank you very much for your trouble--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 17:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's just not working. Thanks for the help and I appriciate the sig, but I just can't get the table to work. Thank you anyway.--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Half way there Even bigger yay! It took me four long, tiring days but I've made it to my half century of edits. Actually I better shut up incase anyone looks at my talk page (little chance), they may think I'm slightly crazy by writing pointless things , like now. You probably didn't understand anything that I just said"'H-DRules (talk)' " 19:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Table I don't know if you are still having trouble with the tables, but if you are, I've thought of a new method. I'll post a table here, which you can look at the code of and fiddle around with. Hopefully this can help you 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 11:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much, I'll give it a go.--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay! it worked at last. Thank you very much--"'H-DRules (talk)' " 18:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number)' 19:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Back Back after nearly half a year since my last edit. I'm pretty sure no one cares or even realised that I was gone but ah well "'H-DRules (talk)' " Oh and by the way I'm not putting myself down to be pitied, it's just the way I think."'H-DRules (talk)''' "